


A lot of power issues

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Draco siempre ha tenido problemas con la autoridad, así que no esperaba que su alma gemela fuera un Lord con un grave problema de megalomanía.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A lot of power issues

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Nuevo fanfic? Sí ¿Otra ship crack? Por supuesto ¿Crees que alguien lo va a leer? Pues más les vale xD
> 
> Hola mis amores, ha pasado un tiempo, pero como se imaginarán, o quizá no, la vida me ha apartado de publicar, pero no de escribir. Espero que estén muy bien y que sigan por aquí para leerme. Esta historia es un regalo para una bebé hermosa que amo, espero que te guste nena, y te anime un poquito cuando tienes días grises3
> 
> Advertencias: Underage, Crackships, BDSM, SoulMate!Universe.

Lucius tomó una bocanada de aire perfectamente limpio y puro cuando el traslador lo dejo a él y los mortífagos que lo habían sacado de Azkaban en los jardines traseros de Malfoy Manor.

Se sentía dichoso y completamente lleno de sí mismo.

Esa noche habían treinta y siete mortífagos en total dentro de la prisión. Esa noche él había sido el único en ser liberado.

Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió en sus labios y les dirigió una mirada llena de apreció a sus pavo reales blancos cuando pasó junto a ellos, mientras caminaba con la barbilla en alto a las puertas francesas hechas de luz.

Seguramente su amo se encontraba ansioso por verlo. Él había sabido en cuanto se encontró dentro de su celda, que el Lord lo sacaría con prontitud. Era la noche antes de Nochebuena. El señor tenebroso realmente le tenía en una estima mucho más alta de la que él jamás habría soñado.

Al entrar en el salón de té de Narcisa se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía haber cambiado de forma demasiado drástica.

El alfombrado persa de colores cremas, había sido cambiado por una alfombra que cubría el suelo en todos los rincones con algo que parecía nada más y nada menos que vulgar peluche negro. La paredes de sobrio color perla eran de un verde apagado, mientras que los estilizados muebles habían sido reemplazados por cómodos sofás muy parecidos a los que el recordaba en la sala común de sus tiempos en el colegio. Ni siquiera estaba la fina mesilla de centro, la vitrina con vajillas y cajas de diferentes tipos de té. En su lugar se encontraba una caja de mantenimiento para escobas, varias revistas de Quidditch sobre el sofá y una Nimbus 2001 apoyada contra la pared.

Frunció el ceño.

Eso era claramente obra de su adorado adolescente. Todo en ese salón tenía escrito el nombre de Draco. Sorprende trabajo si debía admitirlo. Tendría que conseguir que su hijo le diera todos los detalles de cómo había convencido a la arpía de su madre para quedarse con el saloncillo y además permitirse decorarlo a su gusto.

Cruzó la habitación pensando que era obvio que muchas cosas habían cambiado mientras él estaba encerrado. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, y al abrir la puerta para llegar al pasillo su aliento se atoro en su garganta.

Estaba seguro que no se había equivocado de casa, pero no reconocía nada más allá que el orden de las puertas que se extendían por el pasillo.

―Muévete Malfoy, nuestro amo te espera ―Lucius se giró para mirar a Nott ¿Era su imaginación o de verdad el hombre se veía demasiado resentido? La perspectiva de que fuera eso lo lleno de petulancia. Era bueno que los demás vieran lo que era ser un Malfoy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camino por los pasillos decorados totalmente diferentes a lo que el recordaba, pero era claro que la influencia un tanto infantil de Draco se había moderado.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de comedor y se aliso la túnica negra lamentándose el no haber pensado en cambiarse antes, pero sabiendo que lo mejor era no jugar con la paciencia del Lord simplemente alzó la barbilla y abrió las puertas de par en par, caminando como sólo un hombre de su nivel podía hacerlo.

Abrió su boca para presentar sus respetos al hombre que había ordenado su liberación, y estaba por arrodillarse cuando fue consciente de que había un chico que lo besaba lleno de pasión sentado a horcajadas sobre el hombre más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Un chico rubio que giró el rostro y sonrió radiante al verlo, pudo ver el instante en el que quiso alejarse, sólo para ser detenido de las caderas por el hombre sobre el cual se encontraba.

Lucius sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones cuando su primogénito susurró algo en el oído de un Lord con el cuerpo regenerado, antes de bajarse y correr hacia el rodeándolo con los brazos.

― ¡Te extrañé tanto padre! ―el cabeza de la familia sólo pudo abrazarlo de regreso, por sobre la cabellera rubia debajo de su barbilla pudo notar que la hambrienta mirada de su amo nunca se alejó del joven cuerpo de su hijo.

Lucius Malfoy se preguntó si realmente era alguien importante, y no solamente el tipo de personas que el más odiaba... alguien con enchufes en los altos mandos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay mil cosas que podría decir, pero en realidad solo me interesa saber que es lo que les parece esta idea. Tengo mucho tiempo con los capítulos guardados, así que sólo les he dado una pulida antes de publicar, lo siento mucho pipol si la calidad no es la mejor, pero no tengo fuerzas para reescribir 40k palabras y hacerlo lucir bonito. Perdón -?-  
> Bebé sí estás leyendo esto espero que te guste, hice modificaciones para que tuviera más romance, así que espera amor por ahí, gracias por ser una amiga tan linda te amu *llorageihmente*.  
> Muchas gracias por leer~ el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~ Los amo!


End file.
